Spin That Bottle!
by koichii
Summary: After all the hardships, death and sorrows, the Munies finally have time to turn their attention to trivial things. Hn, for example, love. XD


**A/N: **I'm in temporary hiatus from writing anime fics for I am stuck (until shuck knows when) in The Maze Runner fandom. ^^ So here I've written another Newt x OC imagine. Yeah, please do read. Thanks!

**LIGHT SPOILERS AHEAD. NEWT IS IMMUNE AND ALIVE HERE, OKAY?**

Disclaimer: TMR Trilogy (and The Kill Order) belongs to James Dashner. #DashnerArmy!

* * *

><p><strong>Spin That Bottle!<strong>

"Let's play something! I'm bored," Minho muttered as he dropped himself on the ground beside you. You had been at the Paradise for six months already and were slowly settling in. All of you became too busy with rebuilding the life Wicked stole from you but every now and then, you would stop whatever you were doing to relax and unwind, something that was impossible back at the Glade.

And today seemed to be one of those days.

"What do you want to play?" you asked as you watched him lie down the grass. You were bored and exhausted as well. Albeit being one of the youngest of the immunes, you have been one of those given the responsibility to look after everyone. The Gladers, along with the girls from Group B and the other immunes agreed to let you lead along with Thomas, Newt, Minho, Sonya and Harriet. The job was draining, and sometimes frustrating, but it was never boring. There were so many things to do.

But today seemed to be a little slow and peaceful that all you wanted to do was curl up somewhere or find Newt and just talk to him whole day.

You suddenly felt your cheeks heating up at the thought of Newt. Ever since you were sent up to the Glade by Wicked, you have been in love with him. You were the very first girl and greenie that appeared after the original Gladers were sent so you could say that you have known the blond for almost three years already.

And within those three years, your feelings for him only grew.

You swiftly turned your face away from Minho, secretly hoping that he wouldn't see you blush only to freeze when you saw that the object of your affection was standing beside the two of you, his brown orbs staring intently at you. How long had he been there? "Err... Hi, Newt," you lamely greeted while mentally face-palming yourself.

"Hi yourself," Newt replied as he sat so close beside you, leaving completely no space for air to pass through. You feel your cheeks heating up even more at the physical contact. Hopefully Newt wouldn't hear the loud beating of your heart for you were sure that the whole paradise could hear it. "Why are you shanks idling here?" he asked as he leaned back using his hands for support. He raised an eyebrow at Minho who was staring up at the blue sky with a content, almost dreamy, expression on his face. "You look like a shuck retard, Minho," he commented.

You snickered at that while Minho just rolled his eyes at his friend. "(Y/N) and I were bored. I was actually thinking of an interesting game."

"Do you actually know any game?" Newt asked back to which Minho just answered vaguely with a shrug.

"How about we play Spin the Bottle then?" The three of you turned to look at the one who spoke and saw Brenda approaching with Thomas in tow. Thomas blushed when the three of you looked at him teasingly. Even after several months, he still gets shy whenever the topic about him and Brenda were brought into light.

"What's Spin the Bottle?" Minho asked as he sat up.

Brenda sat across the three of you indian style while Thomas remained standing beside her. You watched as she got a plastic bottle from her back pocket and placed it lying down on the ground at the center. "It's simple. We take turns spinning this bottle and whomever gets pointed by its mouth will have to be kissed by the one who spun it," she explained, earning her different reactions from everybody.

"What?!" Newt exclaimed. "That's bloody ridiculous!"

"That's pretty interesting," Minho said at the same time. He grinned at Newt when the latter glared at him. "What do you think, (Y/N)?" he asked you when you remained silent.

"Why would you want anyone kissing you?" Newt asked as his eyes shifted to you. "Tell them it's ridiculous, love."

You bit your lip as you tried your best to look thoughtful. But with the sudden groan that came from Newt, you knew that you weren't successful in hiding your real thoughts. "Sorry, Newt," you sheepishly said. "I'm pretty bored I'd do anything. And besides I want to see Minho and Thomas kiss."

"Ew!" Thomas instantly exclaimed, his face scrunched up in disgust.

Minho threw a small rock at him which he managed to dodge. "Oh come on, Thomas. I thought we had something special," he said in a disgustingly-sweet voice making Brenda and Newt laugh, you giggle and Thomas cringe.

"I'll get the others," Brenda said. Then before any of you could speak, she was sprinting to the main house where the others were currently in.

"This is bloody lame," Newt muttered as he straightened up. He then turned to stare at you accusingly. "And you were supposed to be a level-headed one."

You shrugged, a smile on your lips. "Well, there's always a first time. Plus I really want to see some ThoMinho action." Minho and Thomas made gagging sounds at that. "Don't tell me you're scared of kissing someone? I kinda like to see you kiss Tommy or Minho, too."

The three boys gaped at you at that statement. Newt shook his head before pinching either side of your cheeks and pulled which had you looking comical for sure. "I know there's a term for that kind of bloody obsession but I can't seem to remember," he said as he gazed down at you. "Sorry to disappoint you, love but I don't dream of kissing Tommy or Minho anytime soon."

"Good that," Minho and Thomas chorused from behind.

You slapped Newt's hand away from your face, feeling yourself blush once more at your closeness. Thankfully you could blame it on his pinching. "Frypan then?" you suggested, making Newt growl and Minho to literally roll on the grass while laughing. Thomas was also having a hard time keeping himself from laughing.

"Okay, let's play!" Brenda enthusiastically said when she returned. With her was Frypan, Sonya, Harriet and Winston. The group formed a small circle. "I'll go first." Then with that, she spun the bottle.

You, who's favourite pasttime was to observe people, got amused at the way everyone held their breaths as they waited for the bottle to stop. You didn't actually mind kissing anyone since it was only a game. You blinked in surprise when Minho elbowed you gently on the side. He smirked at you when you turned to look up at him. "I'd like to see you kiss Newt," he said which made you blush furiously. You glare at him when he snickered. Thankfully his voice was so low that you were the only one who heard what he said.

"Woot! Brenda is going to kiss Sonya!" Winston and Frypan began their catcalls while Brenda rolled her eyes and crept towards Sonya, giving her a light smack on the lips. The two girls giggled as Thomas blushed.

"That's hardly a kiss!" Minho protested.

"What do you know about a kiss then?" Sonya challenged, her arms crossed over her chest. Of all the immunes who went to live in the Paradise, it was her and Minho that seem to constantly bicker. Newt said, and Brenda agreed, that it was due to the sexual tension between the two.

Minho smirked at Sonya. "You wanna know what I know, beauty?" he replied, earning groans from Newt, Frypan and Winston.

"In your dreams," Sonya muttered as she took the bottle and spun it. Guess who it pointed to? Yes, to none other than Newt. She grinned at the blond boy who was now raising an eyebrow at her. Her gaze then returned to Minho and said, "Watch and learn, beast." Then without any warning, she pulled Newt by his shirt and pressed their lips together.

Your eyes widened while Minho's expression went grim as all of you stared at the kissing Newt and Sonya. Newt's eyes were wide and he just sat there frozen as Sonya attacked his lips. Then the most surprising thing happened when he suddenly let out an involuntary moan when she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

"What the shuck?!" Frypan exclaimed. "Hey! Don't make out here!" he yelled.

"Yeah, it's gross hearing Newt moan!" Winston added.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight and for the many nights to come," Thomas lamented as he covered his ears. He then scowled when his eyes landed onto you and Minho who were staring at the kissing pair with blank looks on your faces. "Uh-oh."

Newt swiftly pulled away from Sonya, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Bloody hell?!" he exclaimed as he stared at her wide-eyed. "Using tongue wasn't in the rules!"

Sonya, who wasn't the least bit fazed that she just french kissed a boy, just snickered at him. "There are no rules, Newtie," she teasingly said before she looked at Minho, the smug smile on her face disappearing when she took in his grim expression. "What? Finally realised I'm right, beast?"

Minho snorted before looking away. "In your dreams, beauty," he sarcastically replied. She stuck her tongue out to him.

"Slim it," Newt said as he grabbed the bottle and let it spin. "I better not be kissing you, Tommy," he muttered at Thomas who instantly crinkled his nose in disgust. Then they all watched as the bottle finally halted and pointed at you who were sitting on his right.

"..." You stared at the bottle silently before your gaze shifted to Newt who was looking at you, patiently waiting for you to speak. "What?" And you wanted to kick yourself at the very articulate word that came out of your mouth.

"Do you wanna, I mean..." Newt rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled awkwardly at you. You also noticed he was blushing lightly but you ignored it. "If you don't want to..." he trailed off again.

You blushed when you understood. He was asking you for permission. You would've found it endearing if you hadn't seen how he enjoyed kissing Sonya a while ago. "No, it's fine. It's just a kiss anyway," you said with a small laugh to hide the nervousness and hurt you were feeling as of the moment.

Newt scowled at your words but didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned closer to you and cupped the back of your neck with his right hand thus tilting your head up so you could meet his gaze. "It's not _just _a kiss, love." Then without letting you reply, he dipped his head, his mouth crashing down on yours.

You froze when you felt Newt's soft lips against yours. It wasn't your first kiss since you and Minho actually kissed once when you were still in the Glade but there was actually something different with the way Newt was kissing you. He was gentle, as if he was afraid of hurting you and when your eyes fluttered close, you could actually see the metaphorical fireworks everyone had been yapping on about when they kissed somebody. _Newt, _your heart whispered as you gripped the front of his shirt tightly, your mouth parting under his.

You were both breathing heavily when you parted. "Bloody hell," Newt muttered when he realised that the others have gone and left you two already. He looked back at you when you hastily got to your feet. "Love, where are you going?"

"Ah, I remembered I still have to help Minho finish the layout of the whole area," you replied without meeting his eyes. "See you around!" Then without waiting for his reply, you dashed off. _You are so stupid to be carried away like that, (Y/N). Really stupid._

* * *

><p>Avoiding Newt became a task for you ever since that day.<p>

Of course you did it in a subtle manner. You don't just bolt off to shuck knows where whenever he would approach you. No, you would actually talk to him but after a few seconds, you would make up excuses just to get away from him. Usually, you would use Minho as an excuse.

Apparently, said boy easily caught up with your 'subtle' schemes.

"Why are you avoiding, Newt?" Minho asked you one time when you joined him on the tree house he, Newt and Thomas built. Positioned on the highest branch of the highest tree, it also served as a lookout for any strangers or Cranks that might have breached your territory. Currently, you and Minho, being skilled at sketching, were using it to be able to see the whole place and make a layout of the whole area. Thomas and Newt, who also has experience since they were also runners, help you sometimes. Though Newt preferred to stay at the ground below because of his limp making climbing not impossible but quite difficult.

"What made you say that?" you asked back instead of answering him. You sat crossed leg across Minho and watched him as he finished the sketch of the west sector.

"You were always making up excuses on seeing me whenever he tries to talk to you," Minho replied without looking up from what he's doing. "Think you're subtle, don't you? Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but you're as obvious as a Crank would be amidst a group of immunes." He smirked at you when you rolled your eyes at him.

"Look who's talking. You're also avoiding Sonya." You gave him a smug look when he frowned at you. "Think I don't know? You seemed to have forgotten that I'm very observant, _sweetheart._"

"Ugh," Minho groaned as he dropped the pencil he was holding and leaned against the wall. "I don't know why but I really get irritated when I see her. I can't believe that she'd do that. Kiss Newt." He rolled his eyes at you this time when you gave him a questioning look. "I mean, she knew you like Newt so she shouldn't have done that."

"Wait, wait," You raised a hand to stop Minho's rant. "She knew I liked Newt?" you asked. You groaned when he nodded. "Shuck it. Did you tell her?" You glared at him.

Minho glared back at you. "Of course not! I'm everything but a tattletale," he said. "She's just too sharp. And very smart." There was softness in his voice when he said it.

"If she's sharp, why didn't she realise you like her?" You shot back, grunting when Minho stared at you in surprise. "Duuuhhhh! Everybody knew you two had a shuck thing for each other, Minho. The way you bicker is akin to a married couple fighting." You laughed when he began to blush like a tomato. "Shuck! You're actually blushing, Minho! OMG! This is gold! I gotta tell Thomas!" You swiftly went to the window of the tree house and yelled, "Thomas! Tommy! Come up here! Minho's blu- UMF!" but you were cut off when a hand was clamped over your mouth and Minho began pulling you away from the window.

"Slim it, (Y/N)," he hissed.

"(Y/N)? What is it?" Thomas called from below.

Hearing Thomas' voice, you tried to get loose from Minho's grip but it was futile so you bit his hand which made him finally let go. "Thomas! Come-" you screeched when Minho grabbed you by the waist and covered your mouth once more. "Umf!"

"Minho! What the bloody hell are you doing to (Y/N)?!" Your eyes lit up when you heard the voice with the familiar British accent below. Heaving a deep breath, you kicked Minho on the shin, making him grunt in pain and let go of you once more. Wasting no time, you swiftly ran out of the tree house and climbed down the branches.

"Newt, help! Minho's trying to kill me!" you shouted when you were on the lowest branch. It was the lowest but still high enough that it would injure you if you jumped incorrectly. The only way to get down was to climbed off slowly but when you looked up, you saw Minho following you and he looked murderous. "Newt!" you called again, making the blond to look up at you in confusion. Then his brown eyes widened when without any warning, you jumped off the tree branch.

"Hey!" Thomas and Minho chorused in alarm as Newt swiftly ran forward. Fortunately for you, he caught you just before you hit the hard ground. "You okay, love?" he asked as he held you firmly yet gently against his chest. He felt his insides quiver with relief. He had never been so scared in his whole life, not even the trials and Cranks and Grievers he faced in the past was able to scare him the way you did when you pulled that stunt seconds ago.

"Yeah, thanks!" you smiled at him before you looked up and considerably paled when you saw Minho climbing down. "Err, can you put me down?" you asked. You would've loved to stay in Newt's arms for a while longer but the instinct of self-preservation was even greater.

"Don't do it, Newt!" Minho yelled from the tree. "She's going to do something horrible if you do."

"No, I won't!" you yelled back. "At least not to them," you added which had Minho growling at you. You then turned back to Newt who was staring at you with something akin to bewilderment and awe. "Come on, Newt. Put me down, pretty please?" You showed him puppy dog eyes for added effect, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist.

Newt gulped at that. "Err... Love, what's going on here?" he asked instead of letting you go, making you groan silently. "Care to explain?"

"Yeah," Thomas piped up from behind. "What were you and Minho up to?"

"Well..." You bit your lip before looking back up at Minho who was already glaring daggers at you. You smirked evilly at him before you put back the innocent face as you returned your gaze to Newt. "Minho's in love."

"What?!" Thomas exclaimed while Minho groaned.

Newt, however, turned to look at his friend, his brown eyes sharp. "With whom?" he asked as he shifted his stance, his hold suddenly tightening on you.

You looked up at him in confusion while Thomas and Minho instantly got it. Thomas slowly backed off while Minho raised his hands as if in surrender. They knew, through experience, that Newt was the most level-headed person they've ever met but he was also the scariest when angered. Especially when it concerns the girl he was currently holding possessively in his arms. "It's not what you think, okay? It's not her," Minho said as he glanced momentarily at you which, unfortunately, you never noticed.

"Her? Who's her?" You asked, brows furrowed in confusion as you shifted your gaze from Newt to Minho. When neither of the them answered, you turned to Thomas instead. "Tommy?"

"No idea," Thomas quickly replied which had you even more suspicious. You knew that he knew something and he just wasn't telling you. "I have to go. I promised Brenda and Frypan I would help them make dinner tonight." Then without waiting for a reply, he swiftly ran off to the main house, leaving you with Newt and Minho. But not without murmuring audibly. "Not my fault you're a bit dense, (Y/N)." You scowled at that.

"What's going on here?" Sonya asked when she approached the three of them. She raised a brow when she noticed you in Newt's arms before she turned to Minho. "Hey beast, what-" she wasn't able to finish what she was saying for he suddenly pulled her to him and gave her a short yet hard kiss on the mouth.

Newt's eyes widened while you covered your mouth in surprise at Minho's boldness. Then recovering from the initial shock, you grinned. "Way to go, Minho!" you cheered.

Hearing you, Minho pulled away from a blushing Sonya. "Don't ever think that you're already safe, sweetheart," he sarcastically said. "Naughty kids like you should be punished."

You faked a yelp before you wrapped your arms around Newt's neck and buried your face there. "Newt, Minho's scaring me," you whimpered.

Minho rolled his eyes as you moved your head and stuck your tongue out to him. He was about to speak again when he noticed you motioning to Sonya. Then realising what he just did, he flushed. "Oh shuck it." He then grabbed Harriet by the wrist and began pulling her away. "Beauty, we need to talk."

"You're welcome~!" you called out in a sing-song voice which had Minho grunting and Sonya to look at you in confusion. You just smiled gleefully at the two before turning back to Newt who was peculiarly quiet. "Hey, you can-" you were cut off when something soft and warm suddenly pressed against your lips. "Un," you moaned as Newt pulled you closer, deepening the kiss in the process. "Newt..." you breathlessly murmured when the two of you parted. "What..." you didn't get to finish for he claimed your lips once more. This time, the kiss was gentle and sweet, as if he was savouring the moment with you.

"I love you, (Y/N)," Newt said which made you look up at him in surprise. "I've wanted to tell you that but you kept on avoiding me."

"You knew I was avoiding you?" you asked to which he nodded. You groaned as you buried your face in your hands. "Shuck, I feel like an idiot."

"Don't be, love." He smiled at you when you looked back up at him. "I understand that you were confused. I was confused, too, back in the Glade. I knew I'm bloody attracted to you but I didn't realise the depth of my feelings until that moment I saw Minho kiss you."

"You saw that?" Another groan escaped your lips once more when he nodded. "Minho was just being an idiot that time. Said he wanted to kiss a girl before he die and you know how I was the only girl at that time."

"I know," Newt said as he gently placed you back on your feet. "He explained it to me when I confronted him that very same night." He imprisoned your face in his hands and pulled you closer, leaving no space between your bodies. His eyes meeting yours, he added, "You don't have any idea how jealous I am of Minho. Yes, I'm still jealous of him cause you bloody run to him everytime. I was actually worried that you might develop feelings for each other so I was immensely relieved when Sonya showed up."

"I love Minho like I love Thomas and Chuck, Newt," you said as you held his hands that were on your face. "Like Tommy, Minho's the annoying brother I never had and wanted. Though I see him as an older brother because he's annoying."

"What's Tommy then?" Newt asked curiously.

"Tommy is like my twin brother while Chuck's the little brother. Then Teresa's my sister." Your eyes clouded a bit at the thought of Chuck and Teresa. You shook your head to dispel the sad thoughts that began to form in your head. "All of you are family to me."

"What if I don't want to be your family?" Newt asked, his thumbs softly caressing your cheek. "What if I want to be something else?"

"Like what?" you asked back as you tilted your head, fighting the urge to smile as Newt blushed a little.

"Like your special someone?" He sounded so insecure that you found it very endearing.

You pulled away from Newt making his face fall, thinking that you were rejecting him. You grinned as you ran a hand on his dirty blond locks that's always messy. Then standing on tippy toes, you planted a kiss on his slightly parted lips. "Honestly, you don't need to ask. You've been my special someone ever since you've pulled me out of the box in the Glade."

A smile showed up on Newt's face at your words. It was the kind of smile that you love seeing in him. "Really?"

You nodded. "Really. Though I always run to Minho and is very close to him, it's your opinion and what you think or feel that mattered the most to me. Remember when you asked me to quit being a runner after Alby got stung?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod before pulling you into a tight hug which you immediately returned. "I was totally relieved when you obeyed me. I don't think I could live if something bad happened to you, love."

"Same here," you mumbled as you buried your face at the crook of his neck. "I love you, too, Newt."

"I love you more," Newt said then he chuckled when you huffed. "You do know that Tommy and Brenda are watching us, right?"

"Of course," you replied as you looked up at him, your eyes glinting with mischief. He raised an eyebrow at your expression. "How about we give them a good show then?"

Newt shook his head as a smile formed on his lips again. "Minho's right. You're a naughty girl and should be punished," he said as he slowly dipped his head.

"You can punish me later," you murmured practically against his mouth. You more of felt rather than saw the smirk that crossed his lips at your words.

"You're going to be the death of me, love." Newt tugged at your hair, tilting your head before claiming your lips in a hungry kiss which you eagerly returned, the two of you not caring if the others could see what you were doing.

* * *

><p>"I told you it would work," Brenda smugly said as she watched Newt and (YN) devour each other from a distance.

"Yeah, I know," Thomas said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her snug against him. Kissing her temple, he added, "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm happy to see Newt, (Y/N) and Minho finally find love. They absolutely deserved it."

"Welcome," Brenda cheerfully replied before she and Thomas turned to look at Frypan who was busy slicing carrots while chatting with Harriet.

"You think...?" Thomas trailed off.

"Of course," Brenda said with a grin. "After working with the most stubborn ones, Frypan and Sonya would be easy," she confidently said. Thomas grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Okay, I don't really like Brenda for Thomas. I am either a ThoMinho or a ThoMesa fan. Yeah. ^^

~koichii


End file.
